


To make an alliance

by obscureshipyard



Series: Witcher - Siegfriend/Geralt [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Our noble, chivalrous Siegfried, strung so tight he’s likely to snap. Our beloved witcher decides someone needs to help the egregiously puritanical Captain of the Order cut loose before he shatters completely.





	To make an alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all credit to the book/game creators and their lovely world and characters.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, feel free to edit and let me know if there's any glaring mistakes to which I need to attend.

The fire was a welcome warmth against the cold of night. Siegfried had of course elected to set his small camp at a professional distance away from his men. As their captain he tried to maintain the paramount importance of boundaries between himself and those who served under him. It was always easier that way.

But of course the rogue witcher had no respect for such things. The man in question had stumbled into Siegfried's camp and crashed down directly next to him far closer than anyone outside of family would dare to sit. Siegfried had been amazed that this man who had crashed down in a cloud of cheap booze was the same graceful fighter who had stolen his breath more than once in battle.

The disparity was astounding that one of such deadly elegance was now lazing like a town drunkard beside him. His knee was laying against Siegfried's. His arm thrown back around the other man’s shoulders. Siegfried did his best to crush down any further thought of their physical entanglement. Geralt was dangerous in so many ways.

“Want some?” That deep rumbling voice broke the silence and had Siegfried nearly jumping.

“No, thank you. I always abstain when training or on a mission.” He turned himself decidedly towards the fire. He had eaten his supper and finalized plans for the morning drills. Now there was only to wait for sleep to take him, made more complicated by the witcher’s insistent presence.

“When are you ever not training or on a mission?” He could hear the smile in those words. It was not a cruel humor. Siegfried was used to being the butt of many a jest but this felt different. Everything felt different as far as Geralt was concerned.

“Rarely.” The knight admitted. Yellow eyes studied him in the fire light. Those eyes watched him too closely. Siegfried could feel when that gaze was upon him like a physical weight. He felt it now though the witcher remained quiet.

He knew of no words or topics that would not have him tongue tied and embarrassing himself before the other man so he remained silent. Geralt took another long swig from the flagon of foul smelling liquor he carried.

“You need to learn to relax, my dear Siegfried. You're far too uptight.” He could hear the sound of Geralt’s deep swallow and the smack of lips at the no doubt strong bite of the drink. It made the hairs on the back of Siegfried’s neck stand on end just to hear.

“I will relax when Vizima is safe and evil is wiped from this city.” It was his true purpose. He could always find solace in his mission. Most days it was the only thing that could grant him peace.

“So, never.” That lazy drawl had Siegfried wincing.

“If that is what is required, my own comfort is an easy sacrifice for the safety of innocents.” He was a knight of the order. He would live it. He would die for it.

“And you would give up everything for these unnamed innocents? People in the business of fighting evil tend to not have a very long or happy life. Will you give up your chance to marry, have children, continue your family line?” Geralt leaned in close making Siegfried lean back as he turned to face him.

“I have already sworn myself to the order and never had plans to marry. I could not think to abandon anyone as my father oft’ did my mother. Going off to battle for weeks and months to perhaps never return home at all? No, marriage and children was never a life for me.” It was a speech he had given more than once, practically his oath.

“Plus, you'd do any wife the disservice of never once desiring her presence in your bed.” Geralt dropped the words so offhandedly as if they meant nothing.

“Excuse me?” Siegfried exclaimed. His heart began to race. How could this man so easily sneak past his every defense?

“No need to hide yourself or your desires around me. I have seen how you look at me.” Geralt’s gaze traced over Siegfried’s horrified features. They dropped lower for only a moment, taking in all of the other man’s form before returning to his face. But it wasn’t his face, he was staring at Siegfried’s mouth and lips.

“Well--I'm sure... I don't even... how dare—” He scrambled for words. His mind was a mess of denial and fear and desire and anger. He couldn’t move for fear it would all break loose and shatter him at once.

“Relax Siegfried, I'm not one to gossip. And, from my experience, where a man prefers to sheath his weapon is far less important than the enemies in which he choses to sheath his sword.” Pure white eyebrows lifted with a look of mischief.

“I will have you know, sir. I have never sheathed my weapon in any manner let alone the dastardly sinful methods of which you are pontificating so crudely.” Siegfried attempted to put venom in his words to show proof of his disgust at the thought. It tasted false on his lips but he spoke the rehearsed words with surety.

“Never? Not even once?” Geralt remained relaxed in the fire light. Siegfried hated him for his easy confidence. He was a man so assured of himself in a world full of confusion and hatred and lies. It just wasn’t fair.

“Never.” Siegfried proudly declared. It was the one thing he did have confidence in this life. He never thought his purity a weakness. He might not freely admit to his chaste nature around his men but he knew Geralt would not make fun of him or think him lesser for such. Siegfried had felt a kinship with the witcher from the moment they met in the sewers of Vizima. Surely in this Geralt was one of the few who would understand.

“Well, no wonder you're wound so tight.” He said while taking another deep swig from his drink.

“How dare you!” Siegfried recoiled as if stung. His eyes burned and he felt the need for defense or retreat.

“Would you like to?” Geralt's calm tone was infuriating. He remained close at Siegfried's side, still touching and deceptively peaceful.

“Would I like to what?” He knew the color was rising high on his cheeks but the witcher's passive demeanor was driving him mad.

“Siegfried.” Those eyes raked over him once more. He felt it like a stroke of heat burning brighter than the fire before them.

“I... are you serious?” Rather than answer with words Geralt leaned in closely. So closely his hot breath rushed over Siegfried's flushed skin. They were close now but not yet touching. Scared but soft looking lips strood only a hair's breath from his own mouth. Geralt didn't move in to kiss him. Rather his hands moved down to the laces that held together the front of Siegfried's breeches.

He hadn’t noticed Geralt putting his drink to the side. He found his mind couldn’t concentrate on many a thing. Neither spoke a word. Siegfried was mute as he was pinned in place by the ravenous look on the witcher's other-worldly face. He felt when the laces completely gave way but then the earth stilled.

Siegfried couldn’t breathe as the other man turned just slightly away to pull a vial from his belt. He said not a word as he removed the gloves from his hands “What is that? One of your elixers?” Siegfried had to swallow hard to get the words out. His heart was racing. His skin was ablaze.

“It's oil, Siegfried.” Geralt answered while pouring a generous amount over his bare hand.

“For what? Were you planning on cleaning your weapons?” Siegfried noticed his pitch rising and his breathing coming more quickly as if he were in battle. It made no sense. He was with Geralt, a witcher, a man he trusted. Yet in this he felt nervous and unsure. What if they were discovered? What if Siegfried did something wrong? He knew implicitly that Geralt would never just abandon him even in this. It was not the witcher's way. He was Siegfried’s friend, a trusted companion, a man he wanted near him. So Siegfried held himself still.

What he was offering Siegfried had never allowed himself to hope. Years of self-denial drilled into him shattered in an instant by the offer of a mutant. A hero, Siegfried corrected himself.

“No, I was planning on cleaning your weapon.” Before the blond could respond Geralt had his hand down the unlaced front of his breeches. Siegfried at first let out an awkward squawk before Geralt had his oiled hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

What emerged from his throat then was a broken sound, one Siegfried had never before heared but judging by the wicked smile spreading across Geralt's face is was the response he was looking for.  
Siegfried collapsed in closer to Geralt's arms as the witcher began a tight, slow stroking.

Siegfried didn't know what to do. He had never been touched like this before. Never had he felt such confusing pleasure from anyone. And now he felt everything from a man he so admired and in the secret places in his heart that he could admit, yes, desired.

“Relax, Siegfried, just breathe. Let me make you feel good.” That hypnotizing voice sent a shiver down the knight's spine. But his hand, so sure and firm squeezing around Siegfried's cock, twisting. His rhythm was drugging. Siegfried found it hard to breathe and when he did he was filled with the musky scent of the other man.

They were pressed flush together now. Siegfried let his forehead drop against Geralt and gave in to him completely. When the pace began to speed Siegfried had to all but restrain himself. He wanted more. It felt as if something was missing but for the life of him he had no idea what. All he knew was that he was hungry. But Geralt was there to feed him what he needed.

His hips bucked up, still Geralt's grip didn't falter. His breath was hot on Siegfried's throat. The oil smoothed callused hands but the grip was sure and tight. Siegfried was going out of his mind with the need for more, more, just more.

Those eyes, those damn demon eyes, never blinking, never straying. Geralt watched him with such heat and desire Siegfried couldn't help but crumble. His hips canted up as his body strung tight. He had never before felt anything like it. It was ecstasy and gut wrenching agony. Siegfried was going to scream. He couldn't keep it inside. His men would hear. He was sure of it. They would be discovered, disgraced.

Before he could let out his cries into the darkness Geralt was upon him. His hot mouth swallowed up Siegfried's scream of pleasure as he peaked under skilled hands. Geralt's grip was steady as he slowly worked his new lover through his throes.

Siegfried’s breath came in shudders and gasps. The witcher's lips moved down to his neck tasting the salt of his sweat. “Is there...” He was trembling with such a force he could hardly form the words.

“Is there, what?” Geralt voice was a soft whisper as he leaned in for a deep consuming kiss. It felt as if he would eat the words right out of Siegfried's mouth.

“Is there more like this? More we can do?” In the crackling warmth of the fire light Siegfried saw those yellow demon eyes fill once again with desire and magic.

“My dear Siegfried, there is so much I can teach you.”


End file.
